The dominant's Little Sister
by Think Freely
Summary: Zoe' Grey is Christian Grey's young sister who he is now raising. Watch the ups and downs Christian faces while raising her. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1: love without tragedy

**"Love without Tragedy"**

"Eat." Christian ordered as he snapped his blackberry shut.

He's been especially mercurial lately; I think it has something to do with his new "Girlfriend," Ana. Only having met her once I'm not sure why she makes him act so 'on edge', she seems like a really nice lady. Maybe I can ask her about the situation when she comes over next.

"Zoe, " Christian grabs my chin and forces me to look into his grey eyes, grey against violet, here we go again. "You've been sitting here for at least ten minutes and haven't touched anything on your plate; care to explain why that is?"

"I'm not hungry." I abashedly offered.

My brother didn't look mollified, "Well, you're going to sit there until you _are _hungry."

"Christian!" I whined.

He held up a single finger to hush me, he pursed his lips as if he was about to speak, but, the phone rang.

"Grey." He snapped into the phone. Walking over to the door, "Send her in." he sighed a breath of what seemed like relief when he opened the door and saw Ana waiting in the hall, nervously twisting her fingers together.

"Hi." She quietly greeted.

I didn't hear his response, and frankly, I wasn't sure if I wanted too. Sighing, I looked down at my untouched plate of pancakes and sausage, I picked up my fork and stabbed a small piece of pancake and glared at it, it was testing me. I couldn't give in so easily.

"Zoe is going to eat her breakfast while we go upstairs and talk." I hear my brother say, he's looking at me, smirking.

I huffed, no way. I hopped off the stool planning on storming off, but of course my brother got to me first and grabbed my arm, "Where are you going little girl?" His voice was way to happy, like he enjoyed my discomfort.

"Christian just let me be!"

"Can't do that, either you can eat, or you and I can have a nice long chat in the bathroom, and we can end that chat with you in the corner."

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over, "I'm not hungry." I swayed from foot to foot, looking at the wooden floors beneath me.

"Alright, come on."

Ana watched intently, if only she could save me from my micro manager of an older brother. It's times like this I wish I could still live with my adoptive parents.

"Christian, why don't we let Zoe calm down for a while, she may decide to eat once we're out of the way." Ana offered.

"Fine." Christian ground out, he applied a firm swat to my bottom and pushed me forward towards the breakfast bar. I felt my cheeks grow red, he always had to embarrass me in front of guests.

"Zoe, you 've got about half an hour to calm down, we'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Nodding, I climbed back up on the stool and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

I ended up eating half of the pancake and a few bights of sausage, which seemed to placate my brother. He and Ana hung out in his office, going over papers. I wonder if she's one of his employees. He has a lot of them, but, she doesn't have blonde hair, so I doubt it.

I sat at my desk in my room drawing. Most of the time I focused on my art, which had been my passion since I was very young. I still remember when Christian gave me my first paint set, I was three. A knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts, it's Christian, he's alone.

"Hey." I greet, he sits on the edge of my bed and looks around the room, which is filled with my artwork.

"Hey. Why wouldn't you eat this morning?" He directly asks, not beating around the bush.

Swinging my feet under my desk I answer, "I don't know, I just… I wasn't hungry."

"This wasn't a onetime thing Zoe, you always make a fuss about eating, and I want to know why."

I shrug my shoulders, even though I know that annoys him. He glares at me; I know I am testing his patience. It's not intentional.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I nod. "Of course… I have a question."

He nods his head signaling for me to ask, "Why did Grace and Carrick not want me anymore, I mean, why did I have to move with you?" Tears build in my eyes and I try to blink them away, which only makes them fall down my cheeks. Roughly, I wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Zoe," He starts, pausing to push a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "They did want you, it's just, they're getting older and it's harder for them to take care of you, the thought you'd be happier with me."

I could tell my brother was struggling to find a way to translate his words into ones I'd understand, me being nine and all.

"Well, I don't see it that way." I mumbled.

"Zoe, don't be that way, you know they love you."

"But why should they! I'm not even theirs, I'm just some fucked' up little girl you happen to be related too, you're the one the love. Not me." I was shouting by the end of my rant, and stood up to leave, but Christian grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, pulling me between his knees.

"Are you allowed to use curse words?"

"I-"

He cut me off, "Are you allowed to use curse words, Zoe?" He asked again, this time in a lower voice.

"No."

"Obviously you need a reminder of how to behave, since you've been acting up all day." He said as he pulled me over his lap and pulled down my leggings and panties.

"No! Christian stop!' I begged, thrashing around, legs kicking, arms flailing. He put a stop to it real quick by putting his legs over mine, trapping me.

"No!" I screamed, crying my little lungs out.

He spanked for at least two minutes, his hand falling rhythmically on my behind, He finished up by delivering ten sharp smacks to my thighs. He then pulled up my panties and leggings and sat me up on his knee, being mindful of my freshly punished bottom.

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. A lot of you aren't understanding the role Christian plays in Zoe's life, he's more of a father than a brother. You'll find out more soon enough. I'd like suggestions for future chapters if anyone has any. Enjoy!

"Nightmares."

"_Where am I?" I thought out loud. _

_All of a sudden he appeared. _

"_Did you miss me?" The man dressed in all black asked. _

_Frantically I shook my head no. _

"_Wrong answer." _

_He took a step closer to me. Another step. One more. Until I was in arm's length of him. He reached for my hand, but I clenched it into a fist, preparing to fight him. _

"_Don't make this harder than it is Gracie." _

_He used my nick name. I hadn't been called that in years. Six to be exact. Tears welled in my eyes. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry. _

_He reached for my hand again, but this time, I let him take it. _

_He lead me to the woods, where a shallow grave was dug. "You can be with me now Zoe'." _

"_I want to live." _

"_You need to understand Zoe, Life is a beautiful lie, but death… is a painful truth." _

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_Too late. He pushed me backwards into the six foot deep whole in the ground. _

_He began to shovel the dirt beside the grave into the whole I was in. Slowly it became harder to breath. Until finally, I faded away… Into oblivion. _

_The last words I heard the man say were, "Even hell can get comfortable… once you're settled in." _

"_Welcome to Hell, Zoe'." _

"NO!" I screamed, awakening from my terrifying nightmare. Christian was beside me in seconds. He scooped me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby.

"You're okay." He cooed, stroking my matted up curly strawberry blonde hair.

I cried into my brothers shoulder. "It was the one about dad, Christian!"

The nightmare was a reoccurring one, about mine and Christian's father. Evan.

"Zoe', dad is dead, he can't hurt you, I promise." Christian's voice was barely above a whisper. He was scared too. I knew it.

Christian gently patted my bottom, "Let's go eat." He held my hand and lead me to the kitchen, where Ana was sitting, sipping tea from a baby blue colored mug.

I pulled free of Christian's grasp on my hand and ran to Ana, giving her a hug.

"Good morning Zoe' Grace." She greeted, smiling.

"Morning'."

"What would you like for breakfast Miss Zoe'?" Gail offers.

"I want one waffle, and two pieces of bacon." I stated, I like to pick my own breakfast, that way I only have to eat a small amount of food. Christian thinks I have to capacity to eat like a horse, which I don't.

Gail has my food done in twenty minutes to be exact, I ask for orange juice with it. While chewing my waffle I ask Christian, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," He starts, leaning his hip against the counter, placing his phone down and looking at me, "Ana and I are going out for a … meeting. You have school, remember?"

"Can I miss today?"

"No."

"Please Christian!"

He takes a deep breath before saying, "Zoe' school is important, you aren't sick so I see no need for you to miss."

"Whatever." I mumbled, hopping off my stool and running up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I wouldn't mind school if I didn't have to wear this stupid uniform. A tan colored skirt, white polo shirt with the school's crest, white ankle socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Private school sucks. We can't even were jeans! I asked Christian if I could switch to public school, all I got was a firm "No."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." I called, just as I was folding down my lacey white socks.

"Let's go."

Rolling my eyes, I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out of the door. Christian followed me, typing in his blackberry as we walked down the stairs. He's a very good multitasker.

We got into Christian's fancy thousand dollar car and off to school we headed. Normally Sawyer drives me, but today Christian claimed he wanted to talk to me. Which basically means he wants to lecture me.

"You know what I want to talk about, right?" He asked.

"Does it involve school?"

"Mhhm."

"Is it about my detentions last week?"

"Yes, no detentions this week Zoe', I'm tired of getting note after note, phone call after phone call, just lay low this week."

"I didn't even do anything Christian, but the stupid school doesn't like when people give opinions." I kicked the dash as I barely above a whisper spoke.

"Telling a kid their a religious idiot isn't very nice."

"Well he deserved it." I mumbled, thinking about what the kid had said to me.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I opened my door to get out, "Love you." I called, watching Christian drive slowly out of the parking lot so he could watch me walk in. I rolled my eyes at his over protective antics.

Third grade is definitely harder than second was. I have a super strict teacher, Mr. Palmer. He's an ex-marine, which explains the strictness. Even Christian admitted me was an asshole. I entered my classroom and sat down, pulling out my folder and getting started on my bell ringer.

"Good morning class." Mr. Palmer greeted, shuffling through papers on his overly crowded desk. Christian would have a conniption if he saw how unorganized this man was.

"Good morning Mr. Palmer." Everyone answered in unison.

"Today we're going to start off with reading, I want everyone to take out your text book and turn to page 652."

I took out my text book and looked beside me at Alice, my best friend. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She returned the smile and whispered,

"Are you gonna' be bad today?"

Mischievously I rubbed my hands together, "We'll see."

"Miss Grey, Miss Martin, something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Alice averted her eyes, causing Mr. Palmer to look at me, raising his eye brows, "I'm waiting."

"We were talking about something my brother told me." I lied. Christian gets pissed when I tell people about his life, but this is important.

"Which is?"

"sex solves all problems."

"To the office you go." Mr. Palmer pointed towards the door, and I happily walked through it, taking my things with me.

I sat in the plastic blue chair scuffing my well-worn sneakers against the floor. The only noise in the room was the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. A secretary, who I had grown to like called me up to her desk.

"What did you do now Zoe'?" She asked, her southern accent sounded so funny to me.

I stifled my giggle, "I told Mr. Palmer that sex solves all problems."

Her eyes bulged, "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard my brother say it once."

"Mhhm. Go sit down." She genuinely seemed disappointed in me. But why would I care? I barely knew her, she was just some lady who had been nice to me. No big deal.

"Mr. Ross, " The secretary said, just as my brother walked through the door with a scowl on his face, "Mr. Grey is here."

"Aha, Christian, nice to see you again." Mr. Ross greeted, shaking my displeased brothers hand.

"Nice to see you too, although I do wish it wasn't do to my baby sister being in trouble. "

I rolled my eyes at his use of the word 'baby' nine certainly isn't a baby.

"This way," Mr. Ross led me and Christian back to his small office that had far too many plants in it and smelled like rain.

"So, what did Zoe' do now?" Christian asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Well, " Mr. Ross began, adjusting his glasses and folding his hands together, "Maybe Zoe' should tell you."

"Gladly," I smiled condescendingly. "Alice asked me a question, I answered, Mr. Palmer interrupted our conversation and I needed an excuse as to why I was talking."

"Go ahead Zoe', tell him what your excuse was." Mr. Ross pushed.

I lowered my voice and eyes, "Yeah, I'd rather not."

Christian snapped his fingers, "Now."

Barely above a whisper, I mumbled, "I said that sex solves all problems."

Christian's face immediately went blank, He stoicly stood and grabbed my hand, "Thank you Mr. Ross, But I will handle Zoe' now."

He led me outside and to the car without saying a word. I had to run to keep up with his fast pace. He seemed to have forgotten my legs were too little for his big ones.

I opened the passenger door and Christian buckled me in roughly before slamming the door and walking over to his side.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked when he got in and started the ignition.

"Why did you say what you said?"

"You know I've seen your room, and I've heard stories from… people." I didn't want to admit I'd eavesdropped on a phone call. Or that I'd looked in his office at papers.

"I keep the door locked, how did you?"

"I kind of, sort of, might have found the key."

"Were you scared?"

"No. Not really, I thought it was cool."

"It's not cool." "I'm calling Flynn. He needs to know about this." Christian pulled out his blackberry and pressed speed dial number 1.

"No! I hate therapy!" I all but screamed!

"Hello John, this is Christian, I need to schedule an appointment for Zoe' and I."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, Christian knew I was afraid of therapy. He knew.

We didn't go home, instead we drove straight to Dr. Flynn's, I refused to get out of the car, so Christian had to carry me in, I cried into his shoulder the whole way in. He made no move to comfort me.

We waited in the waiting room until finally Dr. Flynn came out, "Christian and Zoe' Grey, "

"I'll see you now."

**-Marlee Elizabeth-**


End file.
